The shadow between us
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Siempre que piensas en ello llegas a la misma conclusión: lo aceptaste demasiado fácil. Debiste insistir más, persuadirlo, convencerlo de irse contigo, de dejar todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos y de todo, en algún lugar más allá del Mar Angosto, en las Ciudades Libres… M/M.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a George R. R. Martin. Yo solo los he tomado prestados por un rato, para disgusto de Martin y deleite mío, y no obtengo ninguna clase de beneficio al hacerlo.

 _"Esta historia participa en el reto 'Quotes de series, vol. 1' del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

La frase que elegí fue: "Sí te oí, solo estaba eligiendo ignorarte". (Gossip Girl)

* * *

 **Advertencias:** M/M

 **Pairing:** Robert/Ned - Robert/Cersei - Robert/OC

* * *

 **The shadow between us**

—Tiene que ser mi señor padre. En este reino no existe nadie mejor que él para el puesto —lo dice con firmeza, con seguridad. Tú la escuchas y no puedes evitar suspirar con infinito cansancio. _«¿Te lo está sugiriendo o está ordenándotelo?»_. No lo sabes, aunque conociéndola como la conoces, estás seguro de que es lo segundo.

De algo más estás seguro: Cersei habla. _Y mucho_. Habla, habla y habla… Ahora que lo piensas es como si nunca se callara.

Es curioso. Durante los primeros años de vuestra unión el sonido de su voz era simplemente un pequeño murmullo, un molesto zumbido que escuchabas con curiosidad sin dejar que la irritación, cuando se excedía en sus despectivos comentarios, se reflejara en tu rostro.

Con el pasar de los años, sin embargo, su inocuo parloteo se transformó en algo desagradable: en un chillido insoportable que siempre te esfuerzas por ignorar; del que escapas por el pasadizo de recuerdos en el que se ha tornado tu memoria mientras finges escucharla.

Ahora, cada vez que ella abre su regia boca, una reacción involuntaria se dispara en tu sistema: enfocas tu mirada, observas aquellos intensos orbes esmeraldas que al igual que sus palabras solo destilan odio y desprecio —lo sabes perfectamente porque es lo mismo que tu mirada refleja—, te pierdes en ellos y entonces, unas cuántas respiraciones después, no estás ahí. De manera inconsciente, con el poder de tu mente, el tiempo retrocede, la realidad se desarticula y ya no eres un gordo borracho y putero. Vuelves a ser un muchacho, el Nido de Águilas es tu hogar y tu futuro está lleno de posibilidades.

Y él está ahí, siempre presente, siempre contigo. Aquel chico norteño taciturno que, sin saber cómo, se fue metiendo bajo tu piel hasta robarte a pedazos tu corazón.

Su relación no fue fácil al principio: tú eras bullicio y desenfreno mientras que él era silencio y calma. Te tomó tiempo conocerlo, aprender a leerlo, a entenderlo… Lograr que se abriera, confiara y se entregara; pero al final lo conseguiste, en aquel entonces no aceptabas una negativa y ninguna causa resultaba perdida.

Cada vez que lo piensas no sabes cuándo o cómo sucedió. Cuando tratas de recapitular o precisar el momento exacto en el que aquello que sentías por él se transformó en más que una amistad —dando paso a encuentros peligrosos en las sombras, con la noche como única testigo—, todo siempre se confunde en aquella marea de recuerdos.

Era increíble cómo ese muchacho pálido y menudo, que nunca logró vencerte en las prácticas, con solo una palabra o una mirada lograba desarmarte completamente, dejarte indefenso y necesitado de lo que solo él podía darte.

La tensión en tu cuerpo se dispersa mientras su imagen, acompañada de vuestros juegos, vuestras charlas y vuestras _intimidades,_ se abre camino en tu memoria y entonces, como tantas veces, no puedes evitar compararlos.

Son distintos, como el día y la noche. Sus verdes y penetrantes ojos no tienen nada que hacer con aquellos grises y duros ojos: solo ellos te traspasaban, desnudaban tu alma; te observaban con cariño, con dulzura; solo una mirada suya podía calentarte, hacerte sentir amado, querido y apreciado de verdad. Su cabello oscuro no es tan sedoso como sus dorados rizos, pero han sido los únicos a los que tus dedos han acariciado con infinita ternura. Su cuerpo no era fornido, ni tonificado, carecía de la voluptuosidad exquisita de este cuerpo curvilíneo, femenino y perfecto; pero ha sido el único cuerpo que ha logrado embriagarte hasta la saciedad, extasiarte, perderte... Su piel no era tersa como la de ella, estaba cubierta de cicatrices que daban cuenta de sus luchas, esfuerzos y sacrificios; y sin embargo ha sido la única piel que ha hecho que la tuya arda ante su contacto.

Cersei es hielo y Ned es fuego, un fuego que quema más que las llamas de los Siente Infiernos, en el que te fundiste y derretiste noche tras noche en cada rincón del Valle.

Si los bardos supieran de lo vuestro, si el reino se enterara de vuestras idílicas noches a la luz de la luna, bajo un cielo atiborrado de estrellas y un lecho de pasto… ¡Cuántas canciones no se escribirían en vuestro nombre!: ¡el rey que estaba dispuesto a cambiar su Trono por una polla! Y no cualquier polla, ¡la de Eddard Stark!

Te afliges al pensar en ello. Solo tú conoces la verdad. Solo tú sabes que aquella Rebelión la desataste por él…

La noticia del secuestro de Lyanna te sorprendió y te enfureció, es cierto. Era tu prometida, pero por sobre todo era _su_ querida hermana. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad te enloqueció fue la orden del Rey Loco a Jon exigiendo vuestra entrega. Ni siquiera temiste por tu suerte, en todo lo que podías pensar en ese momento era en él, en su seguridad.

Alzaste tus armas, llamaste a tus abanderados, combatiste con fiereza y aun así no fue suficiente: no pudiste devolvérsela, no lo libraste de aquella perdida ni le evitaste aquel dolor. La tristeza que empañó aquellos ojos grises es algo que todavía te reprochas y por lo que te culpas día tras día.

La guerra finalizó, venciste, ganaste un reino, una reina… Cosas que nunca deseaste en realidad, que nunca pediste, y por las que para colmo de males lo _perdiste_.

Siempre que piensas en ello llegas a la misma conclusión: lo aceptaste demasiado fácil. Debiste insistir más, persuadirlo, convencerlo de irse contigo, de dejar todo atrás y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos y de todo, en algún lugar más allá del Mar Angosto, en las Ciudades Libres… Tal vez debiste actuar como el maldito de Rhaegar: tomarlo sin importar sus negativas, sus reproches y llevártelo lejos —muy, muy lejos— donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos ni reconocerlos. No sería algo fácil y tal vez nunca te lo perdonaría; pero lo tendrías a tu lado, disfrutarías de él, de su compañía, de todo: desde sus miradas duras y acusadoras, hasta su silencio… Sería tuyo, estarías con él y no con esta mujer a la que detestas y no soportas.

Cada vez que la besas es en sus labios en los que piensas. Cada vez que te hundes en ella, que te la follas, imaginas que es en su húmeda estreches en la que te impulsas, en la que explotas. _Ella parece saberlo_. La frialdad con la que su mirada te juzga cada mañana al despertar es distinta, _dolida,_ y odias que pueda ser así porque aquello es un secreto que no le pertenece, que solo es vuestro.

En ocasiones su cuerpo ni siquiera es suficiente. No puede igualar o aguantar tu ritmo — _su ritmo—_ y es entonces cuando te vas de putas.

Te embriagas hasta olvidar tu propio nombre y corres a algún burdel. Siempre es lo mismo. Tus ojos buscan a una chica de facciones parecidas: de ojos grises y cabellos oscuros —jamás a un chico, una parte tuya te dice que eso sería _traicionarlo_ —. La llevas a la cama y te tornas inflexible: la exploras, la lames, la muerdes… Cierras los ojos e imaginas que aquel cuerpo que en nada se le parece tiene los mismos recovecos que tú conoces de memoria; navegas por su cintura, besas sus muslos, separas con firmeza sus torneadas nalgas y te la tiras con la misma rudeza y desesperación con la que solías tomarlo.

Por un tiempo parece dar resultado.

La ilusión sin embargo se rompe cuando la mujer empieza a gemir, tus oídos se llenan del eco de su voz y te das cuenta de que no son los sonidos indicados; de que no se oye como _él_. Te obligas a terminar, alcanzas el clímax, pero sigues insatisfecho. _Lo necesitas_. Sin importar cuánto trates de embriagarte su recuerdo regresa en la mañana y continúa torturándote.

Sabes que es lo que pasa. Quieres verlo de nuevo, _recuperarlo, tenerlo, y_ parece que los dioses, esos crueles dioses que te arrebataron a tus padres y lo alejaron de tu lado, al fin han escuchado tus silenciosas súplicas y están dispuestos a brindarte una nueva oportunidad.

Tu Mano ha muerto, Jon estaba viejo. Aunque te dolió su perdida tal vez ya era su momento de partir. Ahora necesitas a alguien en quien puedas confiar completamente y que además alivie aquella necesidad que a pesar de los años no has logrado aplacar y continúa consumiéndote.

Y solo él puede hacerlo…

Una mano sacudiendo la tuya hace que el hilo de pensamientos en tu cabeza se disuelva. Parpadeas, los recuerdos se esfuman y sus verdes ojos llenos de indignación te reciben en aquella insufrible realidad de la que te esfuerzas por escapar.

—Robert, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí te oí, solo estaba eligiendo ignorarte —respondes al instante con hastío, y la intensidad de su mirar adquiere un brillo amenazador que a ti solo te produce irritación—. Y no, no necesito a otro Lannister lamiendo mi culo. Suficiente tengo contigo, tu primo y tu jodido hermano.

—¡Mi señor padre ha sido una de las mejores Manos que ha tenido este reino! ¡Eres un gordo borracho e inútil! ¡Incluso tú hermano Stannis es muy consciente de ello y por esto te ha abandonado! ¡Reconoce que lo necesitas para limpiar este desastre al que tú llamas reino!

Sin pensarlo, tu mano se levanta y desciende, pero esta vez la detienes justo antes de que se impacte contra su mejilla. Esta vez no estás dispuesto a dejar que sus palabras te pierdan, además ya has tomado una decisión.

—¡Los Otros se lleven a tu puñetero padre! ¡No necesito que Tywin Lannister limpie mi mierda! —escupes y te levantas, no estás de humor para escucharla y sabes que aunque lo intentes no podrás volver a escapar en tus recuerdos.

Te diriges a la puerta, la abres y te encuentras con al anciano caballero acompañado del Matarreyes, a quien como siempre decides humillar.

—Matarreyes, ve y busca al Maestre Pycelle, dile que envíe un cuervo a Invernalia y que informe a Ned que me dirijo hacia sus tierras. Ser Barristan, quiero una guardia de cien hombres lista para mañana, partiremos hacia el Norte al despuntar el alba.

El joven caballero se traga su descontento y obedece, al igual que ser Barristan; mientras en la sala tu regia reina empieza a bociferar su descontento.

La ignoras, sonríes, cruzas el umbral y emprendes camino por el estrecho pasillo. Tomar esta decisión ha sido lo mejor que has hecho en años; con cada paso que das te sientes menos gordo, un poco más joven: rejuvenecido. Convencerlo no será tarea sencilla, estás seguro, ahora él tiene prioridades: _esposa_ , _hijos_ ; pero esta vez no estás dispuesto a rendirte tan fácilmente o a aceptar una negativa. Lo traerás contigo a Desembarco del Rey aunque tengas que ordenárselo, estará a tu lado y reinaran juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Mientras avanzas tu corazón empieza a latir de manera desbocada en tu pecho. Te siente vivo, emocionado, nervioso, ansioso... como no lo habías estado en años. Estás en llamas, y por las miradas que los plebeyos te dedican al pasar a tu lado algún indicio de tu estado puede estarse reflejando en tu rostro. No tiene caso ocultarlo, es por Ned, por la ilusión que te genera el volver a verle después de tantos años, volver a tenerlo… porque él ha sido y siempre será el único que hace latir de esta manera tú viejo corazón.

* * *

¡Joder! ¡Esto me ha costado un montón! No es lo mejor que me ha salido e incluso por un momento consideré no participar, de verdad, pero bueno todo sea por esos cinco puntos para el Conquistador XD

Esto es una cursilería, lo admito; pero no pude evitarlo: me entraron unas ganas tremendas de escribir de Robert y Ned y como siempre espero que no haya quedado muy fuera de personaje.

Por último, dos cosas: quiero agradecer a **nieveardiendo** , porque su historia **Iluso** , cuando la leí, me hizo ver a esta pareja y la Rebelión de Robert de otra forma más hermosa y un tanto dolorosa; y a Kristin, quien en un review mencionó lo de Robert haciendo la de "Rhaegar" jajaja xD.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
